


Но это место - не самое страшное

by madnessfk



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: Утра в Гравити Фоллс всегда почему-то очень тихие.
Kudos: 2





	Но это место - не самое страшное

Утра в Гравити Фоллс всегда почему-то очень тихие. Форд не уверен, было ли так всегда, а он просто не обращал внимания, или утра стали такими где-то в тридцатилетнем промежутке, когда его не было, но так ему нравится даже больше, так что, наверное, всё в порядке.

Когда солнце выкатывается из-за горизонта, под его лучами всё окрашивается тёплым оранжевым светом: это немного похоже на измерение, где растения были сделаны из янтаря, потому что сейчас у них примерно такой же цвет. Когда ветер касается деревьев, они тихонько шуршат.

Форд много где был.

Он был в местах, где в небе висит вместо луны гигантский глаз, и в местах, где луны нет вообще, и в местах, где лунный свет оставляет на коже ожоги, и в местах, где люди всегда с ожогами, и в местах, где у людей нет кожи вообще, и в местах, где нет людей. Одни места были страшнее, другие — более жестокими, третьи просто странными, даже по меркам Форда странными. А были места как это.

Форд много чего видел.

Он видел монстров, настоящих монстров, с клыками и горящими глазами, и он видел существ, что были пострашнее монстров, и видел людей, по сравнению с которыми эти существа и эти монстры — комнатные собачки. Для некоторых Форд был таким человеком.

Когда ветер касается деревьев, они тихонько шуршат, и Форду кажется, что в их шуршании есть какой-то смысл, будто деревья шепчутся между собой о какой-то страшной тайне, которая только им одним и известна.

У Форда тоже есть такая тайна, но ему не с кем шептаться.

Солнце кажется очень тёплым. 

Солнце казалось очень холодным, когда он открыл глаза в бесконечной серой пустыне. Под ним был только серый песок, песок скрипел на зубах и забивался под ногти, а вокруг была только пустота на много километров вперёд и старые, обуглившиеся деревья, словно очень давно, много лет назад, это место было лесом, но кто-то уронил искру, и гигантский пожар пожрал всю листву с деревьев, всех зверей и птиц, всю траву, все реки, оставив за собой только обгоревшие ветки и пустоту.

Позже Форд понял, что это не песок, а пепел.

Солнце в той пустыне никогда не заходило и не поднималось: оно всегда висело чуть выше горизонта, холодное, синее, оно будто заковало себя в лёд, чтобы спастись от бесконечного пламени, бушующего внизу. Иногда среди деревьев появлялись разрывы. Они зависали прямо в воздухе, красные, оранжевые, голубые, круглые, треугольные, похожие на трещины. Иногда Форд слышал звуки с другой стороны разрыва, и это было хорошо, потому что в такие моменты он точно знал, что не оглох; в пустыне было тихо. Иногда это был плач, иногда крики, иногда разговоры на языке, которого Форд не знал, но чаще всего просто долгий, протяжный вой, похожий на вой ветра в трубе или вой раненного зверя. 

Форд не сразу решился шагнуть в разлом. Первое время он просто смотрел на них издалека, словно ожидая, надеясь, что вот-вот что-то случится, но разломы оставались на своих местах, а потом закрывались, и доносящийся из них шум разом прерывался, будто кто-то по ту сторону заткнул плач и вой. Но в пустыне не было воды и еды, и в какой-то момент Форд подумал: он всё равно умрёт, и когда он подумал об этом, он шагнул в первый же разлом. Он не стал выбирать, потому что, если выбирать — начнутся сомнения. Зачем ему сомневаться, он всё равно умрёт.

Он не умер. В тот, первый раз, Форд даже слегка расстроился. Во второй раз он тоже не умер, и третий, и в четвёртый, на пятый раз он разобрался, как это работает, на десятый понял, что, возможно, ему удастся вернуться.

— В мультивселенной существует измерений в два раза больше бесконечности, — рассмеялся ему в лицо странный, пахнущий перегаром мужик, которого Форд встретил в каком-то баре на он уже перестал считать какой раз. — Но я б посмотрел, как ты пытаешься.

Мужик тоже был учёным и тоже путешествовал по измерениям. Ну, то есть, тоже. Он действительно путешествовал по измерениям, а не как Форд, который метался из одного места в другое наугад, руководствуясь интуицией и мыслью «Надо бы запрыгнуть в этот разлом, пока он не закрылся».

Мужика, видимо, очень рассмешили амбиции Форда, потому что он отдал Форду свой пистолет, проделывающий разрывы в ткани реальности с такой же лёгкостью, с какой ребёнок протыкает карандашом лист бумаги.

— Это охренеть старая модель, — сказал он, — не удивляйся, если останешься без позвоночника.

Уже потом Форд узнал, что мужика зовут Рик Санчес, и он действительно странный пахнущий перегаром мужик, который знал, как построить молекулярный расщепитель и как сварить тяжёлые наркотики из розовых кристаллов, растущих на горе планеты в измерении JK\P-89. 

Форд много где был.

Он был в местах, где солнце синее, где солнце красное, где два солнца, где десять солнц, где солнца нет вообще. Он был в местах, где деревья растут из неба, где на деревьях растут руки, где руки не растут вообще ни у кого. Он был в местах, где нет людей, и в местах, где нет никого. Форд не считал места. Форд не считал время. Если считать — начнутся сомнения. О том, что прошло много времени, Форд знал только из-за того, что в его волосах начали появляться седые пряди. Ему едва сорок. 

Он был в местах, где звёзды, падая, оставляли за собой длинный кровавый след. Он был в местах, где звёзды пожирали друг друга, где всё пожирало друг друга, где ничего не осталось, потому что всё уже съедено. Он был в местах, наполненных существами, которые человеческий разум не в состоянии был представить, где всё — человеческий разум, где человеческого разума нет вообще.

Эти места не были страшными. Были другие места пострашнее.

Он был в местах, похожих на дом. Он был в местах, где они со Стэном никогда не ссорились, где кто-то из них никогда не рождался, где кто-то из них умирал слишком рано, где их разлучали в детстве, были даже такие, где они никогда не встречались. Он был в местах, где солнце было жёлтым, где трава была зелёной, где звёзды тихо текли по небесам куда-то вниз за горизонт. Он был в местах, где деревья шуршали, а утра были тихими.

Эти места не были страшными. Эти места были просто ужасно болезненными. Форд старался уходить из таких мест, как только понимал, что это не его измерение. Эти места не были страшными.

Потому что было другое место гораздо-гораздо страшнее. Форд нашёл это место, когда вернулся домой.

Там, тем утром, было очень тихо, и солнце медленно вставало из-за горизонта. Форд зашёл в дом, но внутри не было никого, только пыль и пауки, и мыши. Форд спустился в подвал, но там были только руины портала и тишина. Форд прошёл сквозь двор, но во дворе только и было, что высокая трава, оранжевая в лучах солнца.

— Эй, приятель, — позвал Форда кто-то. Он обернулся: рыжеволосая женщина стояла у опушки с корзиной для ягод в руках. Девчушка лет семи пряталась в её юбке и смотрела на Форда с любопытством во взгляде. — Не ходил бы ты туда, дом старый, развалиться может.

Форд молчал какое-то время. Может, пару секунд или пару минут. Рыжая девчушка продолжала смотреть на него.

— Что случилось с хозяином? — тихо спросил он.

— А ты не знаешь?

Он не знал.

Форд вернулся в измерение с пустыней и несколько часов пинал пепел, глядя на то, как в воздухе раскрываются разломы. Ещё час он просто сидел посреди пустоты, по которой разливались отзвуки других вселенных, иногда поджигал сигарету и глубоко затягивался, будто надеялся, что, если вдохнёт достаточно много дыма, дым задушит его изнутри, сожжёт лёгкие, отравит кровь и мгновенно убьёт.

— Свали в другую вселенную, — сказал Рик, засыпая в пробирку розовый порошок. Они были в измерении JK\P-89. — В большинстве ты уже откинулся, просто найти свободное место и займи его.

— Это так не работает, — нахмурился Форд.

Рик рыгнул и посмотрел на него как на конченного дебила.

— Это так и работает. Ты заебал нюни распускать. Не нравится — можешь, можешь с горы спрыгнуть. Это не так сложно.

— Спрыгнуть с горы?

— Найти новую вселенную. Просто смотришь, чтоб была такая же, но ты там по-тихому подох в подворотне, никто не заметит.

— Тебя не заметили? — спросил Форд. Рик ничего не ответил, может, потому что порошок растворился в пробирке и стал ему гораздо интереснее, чем Форд и все его проблемы, а также остальной мир в целом. И особенно интереснее разговоров о собственном прошлом.

Форд наблюдал, как двойное солнце медленно заходит за горные хребты, похожие на костлявую спину древнего морского змея.

Форд много где был.

Он был в местах, где земля сочилась кровью, где кости торчали из деревьев, где по ночам из лесов выбирались гигантские волки. Он был в местах, где люди рождались слепыми, где люди умирали, едва родившись, где люди покрывались красными пятнами, стоило только дождевым каплям упасть на их кожу. Он был в местах, где нет звуков, в местах, где нет красок, в местах, где нет вообще ничего, он был был был он видел видел видел. Эти места ничего не стоили.

Утра в Гравити Фоллс всегда почему-то очень тихие. Этот дом днём всегда такой живой и громкий, потому что детишки вечно носятся туда-сюда, вечно что-то делают, но сейчас они спят, и их голосов не слышно. В его родном мире детишки тоже были, Форд проверял. Он никогда их не видел.

Он больше не возвращался в свой мир, потому что там не было совершенно ничего, к чему стоило бы возвращаться. Форд думал, слушая шёпот деревьев и глядя на то, как солнце медленно плывёт вверх по небу, утягивая вслед за собой оранжевые лучи, что это место — такое же страшное. 

(Ещё он думал, что он мудак, но с этим Форд смирился, это его не беспокоило).

Он думал, что в этом мире, когда Стэн открыл треугольный портал, и по ту сторону пустыни из пепла появился новый разлом, воющий и кричащий, никто не должен был выйти из объятий голубого света, потому что выходить некому. Возвращаться в этот мир — некому.

Стэнфорд Пайнс мёртв в большинстве вселенных. Стэнли Пайнс мёртв только в некоторых из них.

Стэнли Пайнс этой вселенной спит у себя в комнате: Форд знает, потому что полночи сидел у его кровати, и, если бы кто-нибудь спросил у него зачем, он бы не смог ответить. Деревья шепчутся между собой и, наверное, смеются над ним.

Медленно, солнце восходит.

Форд много где был, но сейчас ему идти некуда: из всех мест это — единственное, где он может остаться; это — не самое страшное.

Когда солнце поднимется выше, Гравити Фоллс перестанет быть тихим и снова наполнится миллиардом звуков, совсем не похожих на вой или плач. Но до этого момента остаётся ещё час, ещё минут сорок, и пока тишина, безопасная, спокойная тишина ещё висит над городом, Форд уходит в дом, чтобы снова сесть у кровати Стэна и не думать, почему он это делает, пока за окном шепчутся между собой деревья.


End file.
